A Castaway Christmas!
by Katherine1992
Summary: The castaways come up with the best surprise for a lonely Gilligan around his favorite holiday!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas was just a week away. No one was really in the Christmas spirit except Gilligan. All he wanted was to have snow, a big tree, and a nice fancy dinner.

While everyone was asleep, Gilligan sat out at the groups communal table and thought about what to do.

" Gilligan, my dear boy, what are you doing up?" Mrs. Howell asks.

" Thinking Mrs. Howell...why are you up?" he asks the older woman.

" Thurston was snoring so loud, so I came out here for some quiet. What are you thinking about?" she asks taking a seat beside him and laughing.

" Christmas. I wish we could decorate and have a big dinner, and have gifts, and snow..." Lovey stopped him there. She loved to have parties. She remembered a Christmas party she threw in Newport." Gilligan, why don't you goto sleep, and we will talk in the morning!" she sent the first mate to bed.

She grabbed her planner she brought with her and sat outside the whole night, planning a huge party. Christmas was her favorite time of year, and she was sure she could make if unforgettable. Her parties were something no one forgot!

The next day at breakfast, when Gilligan left Lovey pulled out all her plans." Last night Gilligan talked to me about Christmas and I got an idea. What if we surprised him? I thought over everything last night. We will make it a Christmas he doesn't forget!" Lovey smiled.

Everyone couldn't believe how much work she was going to put into this, but everyone wanted to help out!

" That's a wonderful idea Mrs. Howell, just let us know what needs to be done!" the skipper says. everyone readily agreed.

She assigned all the castaways with something to do and reminded them of one thing." But don't tell Gilligan!" she replied. Everyone got to work!


	2. Hard work pays off?

The next few days went by fast for the castaways. It wasn't hard keeping their surprise a secret, either. The skipper and professor had been working hard trying to find the closest thing to a Christmas tree.

The girls had been working on decorations and preparing all different kinds of food. The Howells naturally sat back and directed the whole party, but Lovey helped out some.

" Thurston Howell, can't you do something?" Lovey questioned her husband.

He held up stacks of money." I am doing something, after all they need some attention every once in a while!" Thurston smiled clutching his money. Lovey rolled her eyes.

" Why don't you work on some punch for the party, and bring out some of your private stock?" Lovey suggested.

Thurston shot up," Yes, well I suppose I could go concoct a drink for this shindig. After all, I know What goes good together." he kissed Lovey's cheek.

" Thar should keep him busy!" she smirked. Suddenly Gilligan came up behind her.

" Mrs. Howell, no one will talk to me!" Gilligan pouted.

" Oh that's nice dear." she replied finishing out some plans." Mrs. Howell, I said no one would talk to me!" he repeated himself.

Lovey quickly shut her planner." Oh Gilligan my boy, why don't you try finding Mr. Howell, he needs someone to get him away from the punch, I suppose you should see if he would like to golf." she patted his cheek and left him.

Gilligan sighed. " No one likes me.." he felt a bit left out. His ape friend Gladys showed up holding a banana. He decided to talk with her a while.

Meanwhile...the others were talking in the professor's hut.  
" Poor Gilligan thinks were all ignoring him!" maryAnn sighed. " I know, I got testy with him earlier." the skipper admits. Everyone else nodded." Well good thing Christmas Eve is tomorrow!" The professor added.

Suddenly everyone gets quiet. They heard singing

" What is that dreadful noise?" Lovey asks.

" Ta ra ra take that you Yale cads!" Thurston slurred while using a stick to fence in one hand and his rum punch in the other.

Everyone looked out the window." Oh dear, Thurston!" Lovey cried running to her drunk husband. He threw his stick down and his glass." Why Lovey, your looking quite lovely tonight!" he slurred again grabbing his wife. He spun her around and kissed her, but she pushed him away.

" Come Thurston dear, let's go take a nap with Teddy." she firmly said.

The others laughed, and came out. " Well I think the punch is done!" the skipper laughed.

After Lovey put her husband to bed, she came out, the others looked sad." What's wrong?" she asks.

" Gilligan ran away. He left this note in our hut. He thought no one loved him." The skipper says.

Tbc..


	3. Christmas Eve!

Lovey Howell sat up outside util midnight waiting for Gilligan. Christmas Eve was approaching in a few hours she wanted to give him a good Christmas.

She walked to her hut, her husband was sound asleep. She sat on the end of his bed." Thurston!" She yelled.

He opened his eyes, and quickly shut them, his head was spinning." Lovey, my dear, what is it?" He asks.

" Gilligan ran away and we have to find him-" he stopped his wife.

" He will be back lovey, go back to bed." He says, shutting his eyes and grabbing his teddy.

" oh pooh." She shrugged. She decided to go find him herself. She took a torch for light. She walked for miles before stopping to rest at a cave.

No sign of him. She rested her head but heard rustling. " Mrs. Howell?"

It was Gilligan! " oh my boy, everyone has been so worried about you!" She replied hugging the first mate.

" Im sure.." He sat down.

" Gilligan, do you know what today is?" She asks.

He thought a minute." Christmas Eve!" He shrugged.

" I didnt want to tell you, but ever since last week, when you talked with me, we all have been working so hard to give you a great Christmas." Lovey told him.

He looked down at the ground, feeling terrible." Gee, I had no idea, I just thought no one wanted me around."

" My dear boy, that's quite the opposite. We all love you. I love you Gilligan." Lovey smiled.

" I don't know what to say..." He was so surprised.

" Come back Gilligan and celebrate!" Lovey smiled. He led her back to camp, both parted ways for bed.

Lovey was satisfied. Soon breakfast came.

" Little buddy!" The skipper called seeing Gilligan coming back with a basket of fruit.

Gilligan hugged skipper. MaryAnn and Ginger kissed his cheek. He blushed.

They all were quite talkative over breakfast.

As the day went on each of the castaways snuck away for a bit to set up for their Christmas Eve celebration. They set up by the lagoon, and there was a tree, and lots of food, the skipper had caught a bore and used it for ribs. Lovey was keeping Gilligan company.

Later that night she swung by his hut, Thurston was behind her carrying his rum punch.

She knocked on the hut." My boy, aren't you coming to dinner?" she asks the first mate.

He was busy reading some old diary entries.

" I'm not in the mood." he sighed. Lovey pulled one of Thurston's sports coats from behind her back and smiled.

" Try it, this may change your mind." she says.

Gilligan put it on, and escorted Lovey to the lagoon.

She covered his eyes. " Alright Gilligan!" she squealed.

He opened his eyes, he beamed in amazement at the sight before him. " MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They shout.

Gilligan was so excited and couldn't believe it. He ran to the others hugging them, Lovey sat by her husband. Christmas music filled the air.

Palm fronds were used as mistletoe. Thurston stood by his punch bowl, and helped himself to the whole thing, after all, he was the only one who could stand it.

They all took turns dancing with each other. After the parry the Howells decided to clean up. Gilligan stayed behind. Lovey ruffled his hair." Merry Christmas my dear boy." she smiled, he ran to catch up with the others and head off to bed.

The party was a success! They couldn't wait until Christmas morning!

Sent from my iPad

Reply

Forward


	4. Christmas Day!

The next morning Gilligan was the first one up. " Skipper, it's Christmas!" he jumped off his hammock and ran to wake everyone. The skipper smiled and shook his head.

" It's Christmas!" he screamed. The girls were up, then the professor.

The Howells were in a deep sleep. Thurston waited for his wife to wake up. He had a big bouquet of flowers. She finally woke up, he kissed her. " Merry Christmas Lovey!" he smiled. She took her flowers and got up." Merry Christmas Thurston." she replied.

The other castaways were all around the tree. The Howells had a gift for each of them, $200.00. They sat watching them opening gifts. Thurston looked to Lovey, " I have all I want for Christmas...you!" he whispered in her ear. Lovey looked at her husband." I love you." she kissed his cheek.

Gilligan was like a little kid. He was so excited that they could still have Christmas. He felt like he was back home.

They all went to breakfast and had pancakes, and fruit, and talked about Christmas time growing up. They all had really interesting stories.

Gilligan stood up." I just wanted to say this was one of the best Christmas's I have ever had," he smiled.

It was a great day for everyone!

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
